A commonly accepted practice in cutting a workpiece in a horizontal milling machine is such that the workpiece is marked with reference lines according to the blue print, and then the workpiece is mounted onto the worktable with the marked reference lines properly aligned with the center axis of the worktable or with the center line of the milling cutter along the direction of cut.
The aforesaid practice requires skill in the marking and aligning processes. It is not only tedious but also inaccurate. To assure the accuracy of the alignment, an optical instrument is sometimes used but it is expensive.
The present invention discloses a novel centering device to be used for aligning a center line of a workpiece with the center line of the milling cutter along the direction of cut in a horizontal milling machine without the need for prior marking the workpiece.
The construction, features and objects of the present invention will be more fully understood from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.